


MikeyMisfit

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2005, Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Mikey Way, Cam Girl, Drug Use, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Money, Other, Political Parties, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Ryden, Self-Harm, Smut, THIS FIC JUST SUCKS, Top Pete Wentz, Verbal Abuse, Violence, WE GOT BETTER AT WRITING, dont fucking read this, jimmy urine - Freeform, lynz way - Freeform, msi - Freeform, myspace - Freeform, petekey, petekey smut, steve righ? - Freeform, we were young and were bad at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey's struggling for money, so he becomes a camboy to earn some money. Until an, "I swear I'm not emo, mom!" boy named Pete finds out his MySpace, and they soon fall in love.(OLD AND BAD. DONT READ, PLEASE. WE'RE STILL KEEPING IT UP BC WE NEED THE CLOUT)





	1. MikeyMisfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey And Gerard's House: https://imgur.com/a/pHZ60

Mikey Way was a twenty year old man fresh out of high school with no where to go, no job to apply to and no partner to depend on. I mean, sure, he had a brother who was older than him, they lived together, his older brother, Gerard, who paid their bills. Gerard was was an incredibly talented artist who, sadly, was making just enough money to get food, energy and the roof over their heads but Mikey still couldn't live with his older brother forever. He always checked every job in the newspaper, some seemed interesting, but provided terrible wages.

 

His best friend, Ray, was a florist who owned a shop in the city. He'd lend them money whenever they were stuck and was always a guy to go to for advice. Mikey thought he could be a florist. I mean, it provided good money too and he'd get to hang out with Ray and God knows what mischief they would cause. He just didn't have the 'magic' that Ray had with plants, they always grew beautifully no matter what. The plants he would try to water and feed would either collect bugs or him being the forgetful boy he was, they'd dry up from not getting their weekly fix. Ray always had weird hair products that he made from his plants, like lush, but way better. He gave it to the brothers free of charge (most of the time).

 

Frank, his brothers "not boyfriend" (because Mikey totally didn't tease Gerard about it), worked in a guitar shop where he kept fixing broken guitars that idiotic teenagers would "accidentally" break. Frank played for an array of different bands when he wasn't working, they were all quite good, just unnoticed by the public. Mikey went to a few of their concerts and sometimes, he even played for them too. He was good at bass, it's just not something he wanted to pursue. He met Frank through Gerard, back when they were slightly younger, at a concert, but Gerard was singing for once, Frank found him quite... 'quite' a work of art. Frank was one crazy motherfucker in a mosh pit, broken noses, hands, feet, fingers and toes constantly, but then there was Gerard, he spent his days drawing, painting, making unpublished comics and skits.

They totally had a thing for each other, Mikey could smell it. It was obvious. No matter how in denial they were. Of course, the way they looked in eachothers eyes, looked down at their feet and blushed and giggled made it too obvious.

Frank, instead of showing his feelings, turned to porn instead. Mikey would tell him, "Thinking about Gerard huh?" anytime he'd accidentally notice it which would end out in Frank closing his laptop and screaming, "SHUT UP GET OUT!" and growing red of embarrassment.

Gerard, being the artist he is, turned to drawing insane amounts of naked men. He'd hide them under his bed, and kinda get a little "high" off it by looking at them when he was in the mood, getting a little "high" meant he totally masturbated at three am when he thought Mikey was asleep. Mikey was still scarred from the "oh fuck"s he'd hear at 3am and try to block out the sound with the Misfits. He thought no one was attractive, or to his taste. For some reason, Frank thought it was a good idea to keep sending porn to him anyways. Mikey would always shout "What the Frank!" when he checked his email inbox and slap him around a bit anytime he saw him. One of the times Frank sent him porn, it was a cam girl website, it was live, which Mikey thought was more natural and less fake like in most porno's. If anything. he got a little 'excited' off that.

After a long night of shitty porn from Frank, he ended up on Wikipedia, finding out more about porn and cam girl websites. He couldn't believe the wages! One girl got $300 in one hour stream. It was crazy! If wages like that exist, why wasn't everyone doing it? Maybe people didn't want their genitals exposed. He shrugged it off and went on a daily scroll on MySpace. He liked most of the posts out of pity, even though he was quite popular and had many friends on MySpace, he didn't have that many out of it.He always got his posts liked by the user "xXpwheezyXx" and always laughed at his username.

He decided to message this mystery.  
  
**mikeymisfit** : hey pwheezy, your username uber cool :P

 **xXpwhezyXx** : thanks xD

Mikey looked at the clock on his computer screen.

 **mikeymisfit** : oh crap,, i gotta go bc its p late!! ttyl

 **xXpwheezyxX** : bye dork!

After Mikey logged out of myspace, he started thinking about the wages he read on the Wikipedia about cam girl sites. _'Maybe I should try it'_ he thought. Mikey typed the start of the website into his search bar, he had it bookmarked for 'research'. Geing a cam guy, he'd need dildos to shove inside him to turn people on. So he had to make an excuse to leave the house instead of point blankly saying he was buying dildos. He decided he'd need lube, but he'd buy some cigarettes on the way to make sure Gerard wasn't asking. He wasn't sure which to buy, I mean, he never had that many sexual urges so he just bought a medium sized pink one and a big bottle of lube cherry scented lube and of course, a pack of Marlboro for Gerard.

On his way home, he began thinking how rich he could get, but he was taking it too fast. Maybe people wouldn't want to watch him? He had positive and negative thoughts tugging on him. He'd still try it out though, he didn't buy the dildo and lube for nothing. He got home, and Gerard tried to talk but Mikey threw the pack at him, and he gasped, "That hit me in the balls!" Gerard complained while he tapped his current exaggerate into the gray ashtray on the coffee table. Mikey ignored him and walked into his room, locking the door. 

He made an account with the same username from his MySpace since he was _very_ original. Mikey began by rummaging through his bedside table for a camera Gerard had bought for him the previous christmas and built a stack of books, movies and CD's to act as a stand of sorts. He smiled to himself and stuffed a damp towel under the door so Gerard couldn't hear a thing. He plugged the camera into his computer which had the live stream nearly ready to go.

While he waited, he sat on his bed and played with his denim-covered crotch for a little, and finally a few people came. He stood up from his bed and went over to the camera, breathed in and said "Hello, I'm MikeyMisfits and this is my first time on camera." A few dots popped up because someone was typing, "Jack off" someone told him. A ding came from the computer, 5 dollars had been transferred to his bank account. He smiled and blew a kiss at the camera and began to unbuckle his belt, only his waist to his mid-thigh shown to the camera. He started rubbing the slit of his dick with his right, precome on his thumb, letting out soft moans and then started moving his wrist in a swishing motion, getting himself off as he bit his lower lip. He licked his left hand and brought it down to his member, switching it from the dry right hand. The moans turned to I'm-so-horny whines. He jacked himself off while his right thumb rubbed his tip. Three more dots appeared on the computer. "stand back and show us your face." Ten dollars transferred into his bank account.

Mikey stood up and walked back a little, revealing his straightend golden brown hair short hair, glasses, sharp jawline, and plump-ish pink lips. He bit his lip, color filling the bottom lip, his glasses foggy and legs spread slightly. Someone typed in the chat "you're beautiful baby" and six dollars went to his account. His thighs quaked and clenched and came with a familiar feeling flooding his stomach. He caught himself, realizing he was basically being a whore. Eight more people joined. He let himself groan out, if he acted a little whorey they'd most likely enjoy it. He couldn't believe himself, but he still did it. His finger trailed down from the head of his dick to his balls. He fondled them lightly and whined sharply. "Lube yourself." someone typed in the chat and 20 dollars went in, he nodded and slowly poured two dabs onto his index and middle fingers and rubbed around his asshole, sighing. He started to push up his middle finger into his tight ring, his thighs tightening. He pushed it in, gasping and money started pouring in.

He tilted his head back, his hand moving faster around his hard dick. Someone in the chat must've noticed the dildo, "shove it inside yourself" someone wrote with 30 dollars being poured in. Mikey took his hand off hands off of himself reluctantly and walked over to his nightstand bending over slight, teasing the watchers.

Someone by the user "petecame" joined and paid 20 to join, on his side of the screen his hand was down his pants. Mikey traced the medium sized dildo around his ass as he stuck his tongue out slightly, his neck turned and his eyes fixated on the camera. He pushed the dildo past his ring. "Oh god, fuck." he whined. He wasn't used to it, and that's when petecame typed "go slow at first" and 5 dollars got poured in. Mikey pushed it quite slower low letting it fill him for the first time. He sighed and moved it back and forth a bit inside him. It had a suction, so he put it up to his wall and then tried to stick it to the wall, it didn't work but you could see the dildo coming in and out of him while he touched his dick at the same time so it was still good. He asked the audience if they enjoyed it, an amount of money coming through. The watchers' money poured in, he got hundreds until he finally came. Strings of white came spewing out as he leaned against the wall for support.

"so hot" petecame wrote, giving him 20 dollars. "so good, until next time baby" he wrote as the chat began to die out, praise coming left and right. He smiled and shut the camera off. He went over to his laptop and checked his bank account, $273.70, much better than the $5.40 he had at before.

Mikey began to pull up his jeans and redo his belt, putting the dildo back in his nightstand. Pulling the wet towel from under his door, he shouted to his brother that he was going out. "Again? Jesus." Gerard said and snuggled up closer to Frank watching horror movies with a virgin being sacrificed by a demon or some shit or some shit Mikey wasn't bothered with. "Do you want anything while I'm out?" "Popcorn and alcohol!" Frank shouted as Mikey was by the door. "Fine!" he shouted back as he grabbed his beanie and green coat and closed the door. He ran out into the summer night, running  to pick up money at the ATM.  $270 felt amazing to hold in your hands, so much money, _'my precious'_ he thought, chuckling to himself.

For now it'd be safe in his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets surprised by one of his viewers.

The scent of booze and gasoline littered the air as Mikey stepped into the automatic door, a chime playing and a welcome from a clerk. He waved and picked up a bottle of rum and a bucket popcorn. When he got the popcorn, Mikey decided to look around the store, while he was there. He wanted to buy more with his money that he did whore himself out to get, but, he did need to save some to get some comics and CD's he's been waiting to buy to he decided to only use thirty dollars. He smiled and walked over to the register before a short punk boy stopped him.  
  
"I'll pay for that." he said. "I just met you, such a gentleman.." Mikey smiled. "Well, I can't have a pretty boy like you wasting money." A poor attempt at flirting? Mikey had to deny it, he just met the guy so he paid for it himself. "Are you sure?" The short man said. "Money already went through." He said walking out the door. "Hey, wait up!" He said, abandoning his goods. "I think I know you from somewhere, do you use MySpace?" He asked, walking beside Mikey.  
  
Mikey froze at that, his spine shiveering, "Who doesn't these days?" he said. "True, what's your name?" "Mikey." He said sharply and starting to walk faster. The man started coughing and heaved over, his face going red. Mikey still was walking fast since he couldn't drive a car. "My name's Pete!" The man shouted from behind. Mikey paused in his footsteps, "You just want to fuck me." He said and continued walking faster almost seeing the apartment building. "No I don't!" Mikey ignored him walking faster, noticing how full of emotion Pete was but didn't care.

"C'mon, give me a chance at least!" Mikey felt bad, "Please.." he heard him say over the door. Pete whined in frustration. Mikey opened the door as Pete walked in, "What?" Mikey said. "I didn't think I'd get this far." Pete answered. "Well you did." Mikey said, Pete was stunned. "Well, you're really pretty?" He blushed. Mikey shook his head, "I'm not." "You are." "I'm not." Mikey finished. "No, seriously you are really, really pretty."

Mikey blushed, denying it as Pete complimented him more. Pete put his hand on Mikey's jaw, even though he was a complete stranger. Mikey didn't mind the sudden contact, "I think you're really hot." Pete said to Mikey. Pete moved closer to Mikey, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Mikey gasped a little as Pete did so, "Do you mind?" Pete said, "I-I like it.." Mikey said. Mikey walked up the stairs, him and Pete suddenly making out. Pete leaned in and pecked Mikey softly on the lips, as light as a feather and it felt right. Pete's hand reached down and grabbed Mikey's ass, when Frank heard the keys to the door, he shouted "Did you get the beer and popcorn Mikey?". Mikey forgot about the fact they were there, he stopped kissing Pete, Pete being confused, and then said, "Yeah!" He grabbed the rum and popcorn out of his bag and lightly tossed it onto his lap.

They both made their way into the bedroom, Mikey flung open the door while holding onto Pete as they kissed. The shorter man kissed Mikey's neck, sucking and biting lightly. Mikey was making noises that went right to Pete's dick as they got their way into the bedroom, Pete lifted Mikey's shirt off slowly, kissing his way up from the others v-line to his collar. Pete was groaning, desperately trying to find the buckle of his belt to undo it himself. "C'mon baby, come here." The dirty-blond man demanded the dark haired. He was listening, Mikey smiled as he laid himself on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked, pleading for consent. Mikey nodded, "Hm." He said showing that he desperately wanted this. Pete crawled up to reach Mikey's face, kissing his jaw all the way to his lips. Mikey whined, holding Pete's body and he slid his hands down to his belt, Pete's hips rose to make space for him. He began undoing the buckle, pulling the belt out and throwing it to the floor. Pete helped him take off his pants and Mikey moved to let Pete take off his own shirt. "Strip for me, baby." Mikey laid back against the headboard, trying to lever himself enough to watch Pete. Pete laughed as went to the end of the bed slowly taking as little as possible of his pants of as Mikey was so ready to watch. "Don't tease me." The blond growled, but in a jokingly way. Pete rolled his eyes laughing, "Whatever you say." Pete slid his hands into his jeans, pulling it down one side and wiggling his hips. Mikey watched in awe, smiling at how he looked and acted. Pete turned around, bend down to untie his shoes while showing his ass to the dirty-blonde.

Mikey bit his lip, cupping his crotch and rubbing it around, feeling the harness. Pete moved his hips around a little as he slowly slid down his underwear. Mikey went to his radio, trying to turn on some fitting music. Sad songs played until a fast paste rock song station came on. Pete pulled his boxers under his hips, slowly pulling them off each leg. Mikey praised with a "So good, baby." showing how much he was enjoying it. Pete let the boxers sag to the floor before kicking them away, along with his jeans. "Come over and fuck me please!" Mikey said batting his eyelashes all doe-like. Pete tried to stifle a laugh but it came out anyway. "O-oh my god Mikey you're cracking me up." Mikey smiled too, he got up and crawled to the end of the bed grabbing Pete's hands as Pete crawled towards him. Pete fell down on Mikey's chest without the support of his arms, he laughed and kissed the pale skin. Mikey smiled because it was kind-of sudden. He pulled up Pete and began kissing his jawline to try to make him harder. Mikey started to pull down his own boxer briefs, teasing Pete's member while he was there.Pete gently moaned."Don't tease me!" he mocked, Mikey just laughed.

Pete moved his hips down and rutted against the other's thigh. Quietly, a moaned sneaked out of their mouths. The darker haired of the two slid down the bed and put his arms down against the blonde's hips. Mikey looked down at him from the bed, gently placing his hands on his thighs. Pete moved his head down to the others member, blowing cold air. Mikey knew what was next for him, he enjoyed the thought. Pete took the head of Mikey's warm member into his mouth, licking the tip. Mikey gasped, putting his hand on the back of Pete's head as he began to take in more. The short man sucked in his cheeks while bobbing his head, slowly taking more in each time. The dirty-blonde's fingers entangled into the black hair of the other man. Pete hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations to Mikey's member. Mikey's other hand rested on his thigh, his fingers tightened and untightened in enjoyment. Pete took the entire thing into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Mikey gasped, closing his eyes. Pete moved one of his hands down to relieve himself. Mikey was pretty letting himself moaning out now, Pete bobbing and sucking faster. "B-Baby I'm gonna.." Mikey's eyes and thighs tightened, as he came in Pete's mouth.

Pete came up, a fist pumping his dick and a chin covered in come. Mikey was panting a little, "I'm s-sorry-" Pete swallowed the load in his mouth. "It's alright, I've done it before." Mikey smiled, "Mind if I jack you off?" he said hoping Pete would be in full agreement and he was. "Yeah, can I lay down? My legs hurt a bit." Mikey nodded and then got up from the bed. Pete jumped onto the bed, moving his arms behind his head. Mikey put his right hand on Pete's member and flicked his wrist up and down, getting him off slowly. Pete bit his lip and bucked his hips to meet Mikey's hand. Mikey's right thumb slowly rubbed the head as he looked up to Pete innocently, "A mix of innocence and lust, huh?" Pete laughed, then he sighed. "Is this an one night stand or?" Mikey stopped, "I-if you want it to be..." "No, I d-don't want it to be, sorry for asking." He looked away from Mikey. Mikey stopped and crawled up towards him, kissing his lips. "Then we're forever." "Really?" Pete said, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, _forever_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I didn't get enough time to edit this but i wanted another chapter out, the smut happens a bit early. - otter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey Way finds out his "forever lover" isn't there, to take his mind off of it he agrees to meet Ray at a cafe with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikey way is emo + plans with ray, a golden drop of sun, gee and our sweet baby - otter

Mikey Way was about to have a _terrible_ day.

 

He woke up to the sound of his alarm, extending his arms. The bed was cold and empty, an unexpected result. Mikey assumed Pete was in the kitchen. He smiled lifting himself from the bed.

 

Mikey went to his door and slipped his pink grandma dressing gown off the hook, as anybody would, slipping his arms through the slots and tying the knot. "Pete, baby?" yelled Mikey as he pulled his slippers on, no response. Getting a little worried, Mikey wandered around the apartment searching for a trace of Pete.

 

"Shut the fuck up Mikey, it's too early." yelled Frank, probably from Gerard's bedroom.

 

Mikey felt a little insulted, "Sorry!" He called back. He realized there's no sign of Pete at all. "Shit," he ran his hand through his dirty-blonde locks. He tried not to let it bother him, maybe he had a reason to leave. But it was still rude that he didn't even leave a sign, even his phone number, a note on his arm.

Mikey suddenly remembered, MySpace! He opened up his computer and logged onto MySpace and messaged Pete.  
  
MikeyMisfit: whered u go ;[

No reply. Instead he got a message from Ray,  
  
Torosaur: Wanna go to the cafe cx

MikeyMisfit: uber, which one??

Torosaur: xD i think it was called the loft cafe idk

MikeyMisfit: will anyone else b there?

Torosaur: invite our sweet baby and gee please c:

MikeyMisfit: okok,, meet u in 20???

Torosaur: oke!  
  
Torosaur has logged out.

Mikey clicked his computer off, standing up from his desk chair and ended put on a better change of clothes. He stepped out the door of his room and entered Gerard's room. He laughed at the two boys shirtless and holding each other.

"I knew you'd end up together."

"Oh my god, Mikey, get out, man, get fuck out!" Gerard yelped as he pulled the covers up himself and Frank. Mikey just laughed, "Ray wants to go to the loft, you in?" "Sure, just let us get dressed and we'll be out in ten." Gerard sighed. Mikey smirked a little and was headed out the bedroom door. "Hope you didn't shake the bed _too_ much." He said and closed the door. The dirty-blonde went into the kitchen of his and his brothers apartment, opening the window and patting his pockets to check for his packet of cigarettes. He hated the fact that Gerard smoked, anytime he had the chance to, he'd ruin Gerard's pack.

Mikey's watch ticked, changing every second. It was calming in a way.  He couldn't wait to see Ray, he just wanted to feel less shitty too. "Gee, Frankie, I'm going soon, hurry up!" He shouted. Frank and Gerard's classic laughter rung out through the apartment. It sounded as if Frank fell over and they both laughed resulting in a kiss. Mikey's mind did not make anything up, he swore. Nothing was made up. Frank and Gerard were totally together last night.

Laughing at how ironic it was, he thought of he and Pete and then- he began to feel bad even thinking about Pete. Interrupting his thoughts, Gerard's door sprung open, slamming into the wall, two figures toppling out on top of each other. Mikey laughed, "Who topped?" He joked, not actually wanting to know since that's gross.

"Me, obviously. Was that even debatable?" Frank wiggled his brows. Mikey started choking on his own breath. "I-I was joking!" he said. wheezing. Gerard blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Mikey headed for the door, "Let's just go, already."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey sees the "love of his life" ending into a brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fall out boy are h0es and frank is a punky gremlin with dreadlocks - otter

The door bell chimed, as Mikey, Frank and Gerard walked through the door. Soft comfortable chatter and coffee smells filled the air around them. The dirty-blonde of the three eyed the room, at the east-west side of the store he saw Ray,waving to them. They shuffled over through the semi-crowded room, Gerard splitting away to buy them drinks. Frank and Mikey sat on the table.

"So! How are you?" Ray said in an excited voice. He always seemed happy, they loved that about him. "I'm fine." The dread-head replied. "What about you, Mikes?" He smiled, "I'm alright. Thank you, how about you, Ray?" "I'm great! The store has been getting some good attention and I'm selling beauty products too!" Mikey gasped, reaching his hands out to hold Ray's, "Oh my God! I'm so proud!" He said practically squealing. "That's fucking amazing man, I'm proud, too." Frank said, smiling. "Wait until Gee hears!"

"Hear what?" The man, the myth, the legend asked, coming back with the drinks pressed against his chest, kissing Frank as he placed them in front of their respectful owners. "My store is getting some really good attention from around the city, loads of people are coming in all the time. I'm selling beauty products too!"

"Really?" Gerard said hugging Ray from behind, "Gah, you deserve so many great things!" "Thanks Gee!"

They had a casual discussion, like Ray talking about how lucky he was. Mikey looked out the window, not paying his full attention, watching people pass by as rain started to fall. A bright red and black striped shirt interrupted the soft pallet. Mikey recognized that shirt, Pete? Was that really Pete out there? He stopped sipping his drink and put it on the table, "Hang on.." he said to them and angrily walked out of the cafe to see Pete talking to a group of men. He opened the door, letting the bell chime and slam. Rain drops pounding against the glass and covering his clothes.

"Pete?" Mikey shouted. "Pete!" He said, "why did you leave? "Who's this?" Patrick asked, crossing his arms and turning to the black haired man. "Uh, I don't know." Pete answered, a tad quickly. "I thought we had something last night, something intimate and passionate. You said so yourself!" Mikey said almost in tears. "Not only you're a whore, you're a faggot!" Patrick said, disgusted. Mikey felt like crying. "Pete.." he said through the imaginary growing ball tightening in his throat. "Pete, Patrick, hurry up!" demanded Andy, sitting beside Joe in the back seat of the car. Joe fell back in his chair, "Dude, I'm gonna check on them."

The cafe door chimed behind them. "Mikey, what's taking so long!"

Mikey turned around and saw Frank crack his knuckles like he was ready to beat someone (he always was), Ray worried, and Gerard in the front of the both of them doing the death stare at the gang. "Just go back inside, I'll be back in a minute." Mikey said. Frank moved a little bit in front of them, walking up next to Mikey and putting his arm on the dirty blonde's shoulder, "Who the fuhk are these jerks?" He said looking in disgust at Pete and Patrick. Pete spat at the short man's sneakers. Frank tried to jump onto Pete until Mikey held him back by his arms. "Control your dog!" Patrick said. Ray came over and took frank from Mikey, patting his head. "Ray! Let go!" Frank said, struggling to move, "Frank.." Gerard said and Frank calmed down slightly.

Joe came over and put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Who are these guys?" "Pete told me he's my lover." Mikey said, teary eyed. "What, no I didn't!" Pete shouted. "Last night." Mikey said. "Oh shut up, camera whore!"A wet slap rung out throughout the two groups. Mikey grabbed his own cheek.

"I hate you, Pete Wentz. I hate you. I hate you so much!" He said running back into the cafe.

"I don't know who you think you are, but, nobody calls any of my friends a whore or a faggot!"  
  
Frank pulled up his sleeve and threw a punch to Pete's nose, hearing a satisfying crack. "Pete!" Patrick shouted trying to attack him, Joe held him back and Pete kneed Frank in the gut. Frank kicked the back of Pete's legs as he held his stomach, making him topple to the ground. That's when Frank climbed on-top of him, punching Pete in the cheek until Pete wrapped his arms around Frank's throat, choking him. Frank's left hand flew to his neck, trying to loosen Pete's fists as his right hand went for Pete's temple. Frank kicked his knee into Pete's crotch, making Pete cringe and his fists loosened.

"That's enough!" a shout came from behind the pair. Gerard came running, his worn shoes protesting as he lifted Frank off of Pete and picked him up under the knees, stepping away from the scene. Frank looked in Gerard's worried brown eyes and hid his face in Gerard's chest in embarrassment. Andy stepped out of the car. "Oh my god, Pete." 

Pete climbed into the car along with Patrick, giving Gerard and Frank 'the bird' before the car door closed and they drove away. 

Frank laughed, grinning at his injuries. "That was so fuhking cool!" He said head-bobbing in excitement. "It's pronounced fucking, idiot." Gerard said, still holding Frank in his arms. Frank rolled his eyes and kissed Gerard's jawline to shush his critical opinion. "Can we go home? I just want to go to bed." Mikey interrupted. Frank nodded, "As long as I can sleep with Gerard." he said, "Babe we'll do more than sleeping." Gerard winked, making Frank laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank did something quick and wild plus Frank interrogates Mikey on Pete's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ray cooks - otter

Frank winced, the cleansing alcohol angering his cut red hands and plasters tightening his skin in other places

"Is he okay?" Ray said from the door-frame of the bathroom, holding Mikey behind him. "He's fine, just acting like a pussy." Gerard answered, a burning cigarette between his lips. Frank rolled his eyes, "Says you, the one who draws art like a pansy."

"Oh shut up." Gerard moved his hands down to franks waist, unrolling a bandage and rolling around the smaller man's frame. Frank inhaled through his teeth, "Love you too, bitch." He said cheekily to Gerard. Gerard smacked him on the side of his face, making him say "Ow!"

"Just hurry up already. Is the food nearly ready, Ray?" Mikey ushered, his stomach grumbling. "I'll go check, kiddo." Ray said ruffling the younger one's dirty blonde hair, walking over to the cooker. "Yep, the potatoes are ready." He said before pouring the water into the sink and putting four individual potatoes onto four different, slightly cracked, plates. Mikey wandered over to the table as Ray began set it, Frank was still being called a pussy and to "Suck it up." by Gerard. "Is the chicken done yet?" Mikey asked. Ray nodded, "Can you put it on the table, hold the handles and please be careful!"

Ray moved over to the kettle and flipped it on with his right hand, moving to grab the gravy powder out of the cabinet. As the kettle boiled, Mikey and Ray made small talk, mostly about how their lives were and how other family members were. Frank and Gerard limbered out of the bathroom. "Hey." Frank said, his voice cracked though. "What, did you suck his dick or something?" Ray asked as the kettle popped. Frank sipped his water bottle that was on the table, like Ray didn't say anything. Ray poured the hot water into a mug, putting two tablespoons of gravy into the hot water and stirring. "Ray asked a question." Mikey said, "And he didn't answer." Gerard coughed. "I was kidding." Ray said.

There was a silence for a minute, "I sucked his dick-" Frank said, clearing his throat. "Oh my god, you could of- _wait_ did you get off on your fucking rubbing alcohol sting? What the actual fuck!" Frank looked nervous, like he fucked up. The only sound in the room was the clank of the spoon against mug and quiet breathing. "

Forget about that topic, let's just..- Mikey! How are you doing?" Gerard said turning to his brother. "I'm fine." Mikey responded. "Ray, is the gravy ready? I'm starving!" Ray nodded, and put it on the table. "Take whatever." He said.

Ray nodded, and put it on the table. "Dig in."

"Mikey." Frank said shooting the devil eye at him, "What?" He said confused, dropping his fork. Pushing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his palms, Frank asked "Who the fuck was that Pete guy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets back into cams while Frank and Gerard fool around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half a cam scene and frerard - otter

Ray was asleep on the couch, and Mikey was tired of explaining Pete. He needed to let himself loose. Mikey began rummaging through his cabinets for the camera he used the previous night. Not taking too long, he found camera, turned it on, and grabbed the dildo from his nightstand. The dirty-blonde took his socks and shoes off as everything loaded. The camera flashed with a small white light, letting Mikey acknowledge it was ready.

"MikeyMisfit, again." he said. Mikey waited for a few people to arrive and a little money to come in before starting. A different user named "wheezy petey" entered, he didn't think too much of it.

"Take off your shirt." A user commented. He did so, slowly removing it as a tease. Mikey ran his hands over his chest, the pale hairless skin soft and nice to touch. "Pants off?" Wheezy Petey commented and three measly dollars went into his account. "I'm not that cheap," Mikey moved his face down to the camera and pouted. "Am I?" Fifty went into his account. "Guess I'm expensive." He bit his lip.

Mikey stood up properly and glided his hands down to his buckle, undoing it carefully. "Hurry" Wheezy Petey typed and ten went into his account. Mikey pulled at the hems of his blue jeans, lifting his legs out one by one. Thirty went into his account. Mikey palmed at his dick, it hardening slowly and making a tent. "You look so hot I want to fuck you" Wheezy Petey said. Mikey read his username. It seemed so close to Pete Wentz. Mikey sighed and moved his hand to grab his pink dildo. Mikey started rubbing the dildo against his underwear, "Wanna hear a story?"

A flood of comments saying things along the line of "Yes please" and "Yeah let me hear" came in, along with a few dollars each. Mikey smiled at his revenge, "So I liked this guy, right?" He pulled down his red and black boxer briefs down slightly, freeing his dick. He started pushing the dildo around his ring slowly, "His name was Pete, Such a scumbag." Pete panicked behind his computer screen. Mikey grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap and pouring some on his fingertip. He inserted it into his ass and began using the dildo.

Since it was obvious what was gonna happen, a few doors down was Frank and Gerard's room. Frank switched between songs on the radio, till he came to a light [romantic song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqS2zYoDb34) and lead Gerard towards him. Frank took one of his arms and wrapped it around Gerard's waist, another on his shoulders. Gerard blushed, "God, romantic much?" "You know it, baby." Frank pecked Gerard's lips. Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder, slowly swaying to the beat. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, moving his head to make room. Frank held onto Gerard's waist, "God, I love you." he said. "I love you too." Gerard sighed into Frank's neck. Frank kissed onto Gerard's jawline, letting them dance a bit more. Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. "How did I ever meet somebody so perfect?" "How did I meet someone so amazing?" was his reply.

"When did we meet, again?" Frank asked. "Two years ago. Best. Two. Years. Ever." Gerard smiled. "Didn't we meet at that show, what was it called..." Frank started to search his mind. "Oh! Right, yeah!" "The misfits, right?" Gerard nodded, "Mhm." "Best show by far, my face was so fucked, why did you even talk to me?" "I loved you!" Gerard retaliated "That's why!" The song had ended and they was laughing at the old memories. The taller man fell back onto their bed, happily sighing. Frank kicked his shoes off before jumping onto the bed, beside Gerard. Gerard pulled Frank to lay on top of him, his arms supporting him. "Make me in the mood." Gerard said passionately. Frank giggled as he moved to kiss the taller man. He smiled, "You should take off that shirt."

The shorter man slid off the bed and pulled off his shirt quickly, throwing it to the ground. Gerard laughed, extending his neck a little for Frank to kiss. Frank slid back onto the bed and slobbery kissed the taller man's neck Gerard whined out a moan, "Frankie, baby..." Frank moved his kisses up from Gerard's neck to his jaw and finally to his lips. "Frank-" Gerard said with a sharp raspy moan. "Love you, Gee." Frank whispered into Gerard's mouth. The dark haired man moaned, pushing the dreaded man's body onto his own. He began to take off his own shirt. Frank helped the process speed up and threw it off the bed. Frank moved Gerard's hands away and threw his belt to the floor, kicking off his pants and socks. Gerard laughed a little, "You should take off my belt..." Gerard said. Frank shuffled down the bed, his face and hands around Gerard's crotch. "I said take it off, not blow me." Gerard teased. "What, you don't want a blow job?" Frank pouted and cocked his head, jokingly. "I-I do but-" Gerard said fast. Frank giggled and unbuckled Gerard's belt.

Gerard slid off his belt and pants, kicking them to the side. "Hey, I was gonna do that!" Frank said, "Just come here..." Gerard smiled and Frank climbed on top of him again. Gerard moved his arms around Frank's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Frank kissed him, slowly kissing along the sides of his neck, and sliding off Gerard's underwear. Gerard did the same, sliding franks underwear and telling him to move his legs. Frank moved his legs, "What? Something planned?" He said. "No, just kick your boxers off idiot." Frank laughed, boxers off.

"Gerard?" He asked.

"Yes Frankie?"

"It feels so, amazing. We have so many hormones from not being together that we can just.. let out."

"Tha- That's a funny way to put it!"

Frank continued kissing Gerard's neck. "You want to do this, right?" He asked. "Of course, baby, I wouldn't not do this for the world." Gerard answered. "Okay." Frank said, he kissed from Gerard's throat down his stomach, Gerard pushing his head down, moaning. Frank licked up Gerard's member, and sucked the tip slowly. "Oh, _oh_ Frankie..." "Does it feel as good as when I sucked you earlier?" He said, before going to take more in. Gerard couldn't form words, it was always a blessing to have Frank's mouth around him. Frank sucked more of Gerard's member, making a pop sound with his lips when he stopped, and began licking all around his dick even more. "Fr-Frankie!" Gerard threw his head back. He kept sucking, slowly, and **somehow** , passionately.

A familiar feeling flooded Gerard's stomach as he grabbed the bed sheets, groaning. Frank popped off, "You like it huh?" He asked. "Yeah Frankie, c'mon I'm waiting don't leave me like this!" "So demanding.." Frank said, loving it, and continued sucking, slower but it felt so damn good to Gerard. "Love you, baby." Gerard whined out, his thighs clenching. Frank's head got a little pushed by the thighs, he found it hot, sucking and licking Gerard's member. "F-Frankie I- I might, I'm gonna..." Gerard gasped. Frank looked at Gerard, his smile signaling him to do so, that was until he stopped. "I'm a tease, what can I say?" "No.. no, no, no Frankie, no, no!"

"What? I can't be a tease?" He smiled. "No you can't Frankie, no, no, no! "Fine..." He said, "So not fun.." he joked and continued sucking him. Gerard's thighs moved around Frank's head, squishing it lightly. Frank's tongue went all over Gerard's dick, his mouth sucking it gently. "I love you so, so much..." "I love you more.." he said and went back to sucking, he kept up the process, hoping Gerard would come soon. "Frankie!" Gerard squealed as he came in Frank's mouth suddenly. Frank didn't know what to do, all the pornos he'd seen flashed before him, he swallowed.

Gerard loosened all his muscles as he moved his arms behind his head, smiling. Frank kissed Gerard, "Is there anything you desire?" He asked.

"You. I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes for a jam, being interrupted by Frank's Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry we took so long there was a drought in my town and i was helping people so we could not write together!!! - otter

Mikey awoke, the first thing he did (like every morning) was check his MySpace for notifications. Since he was quite popular on there, he had a lot of notifications. He shook his head, checking all twenty one of them. Most of them were just likes on his posts or replies to other people. He got another notification, rolling his eyes because he just went through a lot.

  
**xXpwheezyxX** : hi

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : hello

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : its pete if you couldnt tell. mikey im sorry..

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : fuck off

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : plz 

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : what

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : im so sorry 

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : that was so fucking mean what u did.

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : its cuz of patrick

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : yea whho is he

**MikeyMisfit** : *who

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : he knows about us

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : and ur still friends???

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : ya

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : whatever, pete.

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : i love u

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : ... 

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : i do

 

 **MikeyMisfit** : okk

 

 **xXpwheezyxX** : i love u a ton mikey!

  
Just then Frank fell through Mikey's door, "Dude we're going to rock out get you're fucking bass."

 

**MikeyMisfit has logged out.**

Pete got upset, and Mikey quickly threw on a shirt, jeans and a beanie before he grabbed his bass case beside his door and walked out. Frank shook Ray awake, "Dude wake the fuck up!" Ray slapped Frank away. "Oh my god, Frank, dude, fuck off!" "Dude! Oh my god!!" Frank said running his hand through his dreads. "We're going up to my place to jam, you up?" Frank asked. "Yeah." Ray said running his fingers through his short-ish fro. "I feel like I left my guitar in my car." "Well, it's parked outside so get off your skinny ass and get it!" Ray rolled his eyes getting up, he was at the door now, "Fuck you too, Frank." he closed it.

"Oh my god, he's such a fucking drama queen." Frank sighed. Gerard slid behind Frank and wrapped his hands around the small frame. "No, that's you baby." Frank rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Gerard kissed the shell of Frank's ear and rested his head upon the shorter man's.

"Itchy."

Frank gently slapped him lightly, "You called me a drama queen." he said, walking away. Gerard pouted and crossed his arms. "I fucking hate you so much, you know that right?" Frank said to him grabbing his guitar. Gerard moved up to Frank and whispered, "I know you love me." Frank rolled his eyes, he did. Frank walked down the stairs to the entrance to the apartments and exited through the entrance before he ran to the car park and climbed into the car, locking Gerard out so he couldn't get in while everyone else was inside. Gerard was running after Frank with nothing in his hands.

"Love you!" Frank said blowing a kiss, starting the car and drove down the street. Gerard shouted as he ran after the car, barely on its trail. Frank stopped, "Get in while you still can." he yelled. The car made a click sound as it unlocked. Gerard moved in beside Mikey in the backseat due to Ray being in the front with Frank.

"Aren't I just a charm?"

"Yeah. A charm at being an asshole."

"Ray, turn on some tunes." Demanded Frank.

Ray switched between stations, a song none of them ever heard before came on. "Hell yeah! Love this!" Frank said practically screaming the lyrics to Barbie Girl. "That's fucking gay!" Mikey shouted and they all laughed. Ray turned to the Way's, "He's not only fucking gay, he's fucking a gay way." and did finger guns, indirecting about Frank and Gerard's affair. Mikey and Gerard looked at each other then, at Ray, unenthusiastically. "Shut the fuck up Ray." Frank said holding his cigarette behind him for Gerard to light.

It was _kind of_ funny but it was super lame.

Ray sat there in shame. Gerard lit the cigarette for Frank and he smoked it, yelling at people on the street that they're all going to die someday. "Is there anything else on, this song sucks balls." Mikey said, looking out the window. Frank rolled his eyes and threw his cigarette butt out the window. "Too fucking bad we already arrived."

Ray pulled into Frank's parents driveway, being extra careful. Frank got out of the car, running to the door and unlocked it. Frank got out of the car, running to the door and tried to find the key. Gerard looked at everyone while Frank's keys jiggled, "Frank's the horny one." "Oh shut up." Frank opened the door and everybody walked in, the smell of fabric softener hitting their nostrils.   He smiled rushing to the basement which was accessed beside the kitchen. "C'mon!"

Ray and Mikey went back to get their cases as Gerard slipped down the stairs. Frank followed Gerard, "What are you doing down here?" He said. "Oh my god, you said, and I quote, 'C'mon', how many mixed signals can you give a guy?" "I hate you so much that I love you." Frank said and began to tune his guitar. "That's gay, Frankie." Gerard said as he slid behind Frank. "I hate Gerard, I hate Gerard, I hate him so much I want to fucking kiss him and love him, I hate Gerard." He sang in a monotone voice strumming his guitar. The taller man kissed the shorter man's head and went over to fix his microphone. "Kissing me? So gay."

Ray came down before Mikey, lugging the large case behind him as he went beside Frank. "Want me to tune it?" He said. Frank nodded and played a little. Mikey came down the stairs with his bass out of in its case. "You good?" Frank asked. "Uh, could you tune it for me? I'm still pretty shit." Mikey replied. "Done." He said, handing it to Mikey. Mikey nodded, "Thank you." he said and began to strum it. "Oh my god, are you nearly finished?" Gerard complained. "Shut the fuck up!" Frank said to him.

Matt walked down the stairs, "So you finally fucking get my phone call?" "Jeez Frank, way to greet a dude." Matt walked over behind the drums and sat down, tapping the skins and playing these bitches. "Finally." Gerard said in a sarcastic tone, "Fuck off with your attitude," Frank said, "god I hate you." Mikey also stood up, moving in the area closer to the drums. Frank sloppily kissed Gerard on the cheek, and Gerard wiped it off. "I really fucking despise you." Gerard said.

Mikey groaned, "Can you guys shut up about hating each other, also Gee turn the camera on." he complained. "This isn't the first time you turned a camera on." Gerard snickered turning it on. "W-what, what G- what?" Mikey stammered. Gerard laughed, refusing to give information. Frank and Ray started playing the intro to a song they were working on called "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us". Matt tuned in with the drums and soon following Mikey with his bass. Ray's head bobbed slightly, his fro small yet still able to move along. " And this vanity I'm breaking," Frank followed saying the same line in suit. "Lets me live my life like this!" Mikey rocked out.

"Frank Anthony Iero jr!" A woman screamed from the top of the stairs. Mikey toppled over in surprise and Ray stopped playing all together. Matt's drums faded away and Gerard's voice came to a halt. "Me and your father are going out for a few days. Please don't raise hell while we're gone!" She said shutting the door. "Alright mom." Frank said rolling his eyes. Ray scratched the back of his head and waited for somebody to say something.

"Continue." Gerard said. They all jumped back into the song, wires and cables flying around. "And the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this!" Gerard sang. Frank started jumping around and bumping into amps and tripping over on wires. "Oh baby let me in, oh baby let me in!" Gerard smiled, after about two minutes the song was over. "Can I borrow Frank for a minute?" Gerard said giving Frank the death stare. They all shrugged because nobody really save two shits and a stray pube.

Gerard followed Frank upstairs, Frank's parents were talking in the kitchen. "Um.. nevermind." Gerard said. "What? Tell me." Frank said. "No, later." Frank moved his left hand down to Gerard's crotch, palming it slightly.

"What is it, baby?" "Frank." Gerard said. He got a little turned on, " _Please_ -" He said. Frank's mom turned, "Frank? What in God's name are you doing?" Frank giggled and Gerard hid his face. "Can you at least do it when we aren't here? Jesus Christ is that too much to ask for..." Gerard walked back down the basement. "Reason #101 of why I hate you." Gerard said. Frank slapped Gerard's ass as they walked down together. "Stop fucking turning me on!" Gerard whisper screamed. Mikey squinted at the pair walking down the stairs and coughed at them. "Mikey you fuck yourself." Frank said rolling his eyes.

"How about Vampires Will Never Hurt You?"

Matt started with the drums, tapping the cymbal and the tum lightly. "And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground and if they get me take this spike to my heart and..." Gerard sang, repeating the line twice. You put the spike in my heart!" He screeched, turning his head to Frank. Frank winked and they played harder and more passionately. "And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones and then, as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there..." Gerard was close to Frank before he walked off, moving closer to the camera.

Frank fought the urge to kiss Gerard there, "Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church where they can pump this venom gaping hole."  "And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat," Gerard moved his left hand down his shirt, swatting it from side to side as he held the microphone with his right. "And if they come and get me..." He moved right up to the camera "What if-" Gerard was cut off by Franks vocals. "You put the spike in my **heart**!" He screamed. "And if they get me and the sun goes down and if they get me take this spike and... come on!" He sang, he traced his finger down Frank's chest quickly.

Mikey fell into the chorus, spreading his awkward knees and leaning back slightly. The song was over in the blink of an eye, "What now?" Gerard asked the gang.

"Monroeville?"

"Monroeville."

Ray started with the more simple of the both guitars, Frank coming in with the beautiful melody. Mikey followed with the bass and Matt came with his drums. "Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank go to the shop and have a stupid fight.

The next morning Frank woke up to Gerard next to him. Both were shirtless, although they didn't fuck or anything. Gerard had his arms loosely draped around Frank as he slept, his face at peace. Frank rushed his hands through Gerard's hair, "I kinda want to make out." He said to the resting yet ever-so-cute Gerard. Gerard kept sleeping, dreaming about being a unicorn in Italy. "Gerard?" Frank said. He rolled his eyes and watched the cutie sleep.

The black haired man subconscious pulled the dreaded man closer to him as he slept. Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek, "Wake up, sleepyhead." Gerard groaned and rested his head on his arm, closer to Frank. Frank got up and went to his drawer, pulling out an airhorn and pressed it. Gerard yelped and fell off the bed. "Frank, oh my god!" Frank was killing himself laughing, his stomach aching from laughing. "Oh my God! Ha-Haha!" Gerard crossed his arms and threw his nose to the ceiling. Frank laughed, "I hate you. You scum."

"So worth it!" Frank could barely fit out. Gerard slapped him, lightly. "I bet you want to kiss me huh?" Gerard said. "Nope, I have no idea of what you're on about." Frank said, pretending to act innocent. "Really?" Gerard said, his thumb rubbing Frank's jawline, slowly bringing their lips closer. Frank looked at the ceiling, whistling obnoxiously. Gerard kissed him passionately. "I'm all yours, Iero." Frank blushed and kissed Gerard. Frank laughed, awkwardly.

"I- We left Ray and Mikey home. I'm throwing a party tonight and can it just be me, you, and a bunch of my other friends from high school?"

Gerard backed up a little and sat on the edge of Frank's bed. "Sure." "Help me with the food and decorations, would you?" Gerard nodded, "What do punks like you eat anyways?"

"Red bull, beer, Doritos, Cheetos, I don't know Gerard all we need is party food, nobody really gives a shit."

 "Jesus christ.. I'll go get it now." He said stealing Frank's shirt since he didn't want to look like he was doing the walk of shame. He didn't fuck Frank, so he had some pride left. "We need to stock up, will you come to the store with me?" Frank asked. Gerard nodded. "Funny how I hate you but will still buy you shit." Gerard laughed. "Mmm, yeah. Just start the car and I'll be down in a few..." The taller man went downstairs, and unlocked the shorter of the two's car.

Frank grabbed jeans, fresh boxers and a shirt and a hairnet before he slid into the bathroom, across the hall in his house. He had to protect his dreads. He began stripping his current boxers off. He closed the toilet and laid his clean clothes on the lip before he turned the knob on his shower to the hotter temperature, basking in the warm steam. Frank climbed in, letting the water hit him first. He grabbed his favorite shower gel and poured a tad on his hand, rubbing it over his arms. The water continued to glaze over his body.

He thought how good it would feel if Gerard was there with him.

Frank's mind flashed with images of Gerard's contorted face of when he sucked him off. Frank's dick got a little hard, his hand lurching down to his crotch. He poured some of the gel on his hand, touching his dick along with the already moving water. He gasped a little, biting his lip. He knew he'd be in there longer than Gerard expected. Frank started with slow pumps before he shut his eyes and leaned against the tiles, thinking of his 'friend'.

Gerard was in the car, tracing his finger on the window since he had nothing better to do. Water droplets started to cascade down the window pane, wind starting to blow. He wanted to go, but patiently waited for Frank. He found his sketch pad on the floor and picked it up. He looked out the window and looked at the nicely groomed flowers in Frank's parent's garden. He began drawing, while Frank on the other hand was pressed up against the shower wall, spitting out the words "fuck!" Frank started finishing up in the shower and watching his mess go down the drain. He exhaled, "I'm.. good."

Frank turned off the shower and stepped out, wiping his feet on a towel and using another to dry himself off. He threw a cleaner shirt on and boxers, and then pants. Frank brushed his teeth as quickly as possible and then ran down the stairs to get to his car. Gerard was drawing, "I drew this for you." He said handing Frank a drawing of himself as he opened the car door. "Aw. It's beautiful. I love it." He said climbing in the driver's side next to Gerard, kissing him on the head. "Yes?" Gerard said, his eyes turning to him innocently. "Are we, like, a thing?" He asked. "Oh.. I mean, I want to be."

"Can we be?" "I'd like that." Gerard said, his hand reaching out for Frank's. Frank took Gerard's hand in his, rubbing the knuckle with his thumb. Gerard smiled, "I love you, Frankie." "Love you too, Gee." Frank smiled widely. Their hands freed, and Gerard began looking at the rain on the windows. Frank rummaged through his pocket for the key to the car. When he found it, he shoved it in the lock and turned it, the car turning on. The car purred, vibrating slightly. Gerard's mouth opened, beginning to make a dirty joke. But he didn't. Frank started to pull out of the driveway, trying not to hit anything on his way. Gerard laughed, thinking of his dirty joke.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Frank asked as he looked into the rear view mirror. "How the car vibrated like a dildo..." Frank snorted and he turned to look at Gerard for a split second. "Jeez, Gerard. Bring a guy to dinner first." He gasped, "Noted." he said smiling.

"Be a darling and do me the favor of lighting me a cigarette." Frank asked, keeping his eyes arched on the road. "Aren't I already a darling?" Frank snorted, again. "Barely." Frank began to laugh as he started a sentence. "All I need is some hand cream, my right hand and I'm good to go." Gerard pretended to be upset, "So I'm not good enough...?" Frank's laughter toned down, but still there. "If you aren't going to bang me then that's all I need, plus, you always leave me blue balled."

"I'll fuck you tonight then, you can party and then **bam** , you get me all to yourself." Frank looked at Gerard. "Wow, so fuckin' romantic." Gerard smiled.

"What plans do you have anyway?"

"I just told a few of my friends and customers that there was a party at my house, invite their friends or some shit like that."Gerard nodded, "Cute." he said, mocking Frank's punk cultured friends

 

"Yeah, if you think a guy with head tattoo's and nipple piercings are cute, you're wrong."

"Thank God I'm into geeky stuff.." Gerard replied.

"I bet clown school was fun..."

Gerard rolled his eyes, not in the mood to get into another fight with Frank, "Sad how we can go from romantic to this."

"I guess."

"Just, new topic. I know something about Mikey." Gerard said, his expression going to baffled. "What about him?" Frank asked, his car reaching closer to the store. "He does cams." Gerard said quickly. Frank parked into a slot in the parking lot, stopping abruptly. "What are you gonna do about it?" "There's nothing I can do, I'm just saying."

"I know though, I sent him the site." Frank told, calmly. Gerard seemingly got angry for a second, but then calmed down, "Oh. Okay." Frank got out, and shut the door, as did Gerard. "How much do you have on you?" Frank asked. "I thought you had the money." Gerard said passive aggressively. "You said you were going to pay, please?" He (kind of) begged. Gerard's eyes rolled. "Fine." he said and began walking towards the store. Frank followed behind, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Gerard wanted to be romantic for a second, he hugged Frank from behind and kissed him on the neck. "Whoa..." Frank said enjoying that quick feeling. They both entered the store, being comforted by the familiar chime. Frank looked down the chip aisle, and Gerard grew impatient.

Gerard decided to go to the magazine aisle, looking at all the porn mags. He got one, "Best sex advice tips" so he could make Frank moan. Frank picked up a bunch of off-brand chips and drinks as well as some good yet cheap beer. Gerard's heart stopped for a second, and he threw the porn magazine back into the slot, "Frankie.." he said nervously. "Yeah, Gee?" Frank asked as he went into the DVD and CD aisle. "Nothing." he said, twirling his hair.

Frank flipped through the CD's, his fingers using muscle memory from doing it so often. Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder, his chin accidentally driving into Frank's shoulder painfully. Frank tiled his head to rest on Gerard's, letting him rest as well. Gerard turned his head, kissing Frank's neck a little. "Gerard, we are in the middle of a store..." Frank said, in a weird tone. "I know, who said we're going to.. you know. And plus no one can see us."  Gerard laughed, "Gotcha." he said, stopping.

 

"Do you want any albums to play at the party?" The shorter man asked. "Anything you want." The taller answered. "Just look through these for me, would you?" Frank looked at other albums, Gerard pulled out a Nirvana album, "This?" "Oh bleach? That album is fucking awesome and I don't have it, thanks." Gerard handed it to him. "Can we go now?" "Fine, most of these are shitty anyway" "Fine, most of these are shitty anyway."

They both headed up to the counter of the store, a girl with short dyed hair looking bored sat on her phone. "Hey." She said glumly. "Hey." Frank said back, he kinda thought she looked nice.

Frank sloppily put everything onto the counter and she began scanning each item. "How are you doing..." she said, obviously not giving a fuck. "I'm fine, how about you?" Gerard answered. "Whatever.." she said bored. They didn't continue the conversation after that. "Wait, dread boy." she said to Frank, "call me." she said slipping him a note with her number on it (which Frank was **not** going to call.)

Gerard stared at her as Frank put all of his items in a bag. He pointed to his eyes with his middle and index finger and pointed them back at her with an evil face, mouthing the words "I'm watching you." She shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and tried to light it. They got to the car, "What are you going to do with that?" Gerard said rather pissy.

"Eh, dunno. Might give it to a friend or something..." Frank said, shrugging just like the girl. He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked out the window. "Fuck you, Frank Iero." Frank groaned. "What did I do now? Look too hot? Whip my dick out in front of a feminist?" "Just stop! Okay?!" Gerard whined. "Shit, are you on your period or something?" Frank sighed. "I hate you." Gerard said, this time it wasn't a tease. "To be **Frank** , I'm honestly not sure what I did!" Frank joked. "You liked her." He began, "And you're with me." he finished. Frank stopped trying to turn back on the car. Frank hit his head off of the steering wheel, it beeping in protest. "'Whatever'." Gerard mocked the girl in a valley girl voice. Frank turned on the car, a bit harder with his motions and keeping his mouth shut, trying not to snap. Gerard shut up, noticing how annoyed Frank was. Frank drove as fast as he could, still obeying the limit.

Gerard laughed a little, "Frank, ah, ah.. fuck my pussy ah ah.." he mocked the girl, basically laughing his head off. "What? I'm kidding."

"Gerard, shut the fuck up, it's not funny."

"Fine."

Frank turned back onto the road, driving to his house. "I'm sorry." Gerard apologized. Frank didn't reply. The remainder of the ride was silent apart from the rain and the purring of the engine. "I love you too." Frank eventually said a few minutes later. Gerard moved his head and laid it on Frank's shoulder, awkwardly. 

Frank kissed him on the head and continued driving in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a pain in the ass while writing this i hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank hosts a party and a lot of people show up.

The party was already set before anyone got there. Frank heard the doorbell, "Who's ready to get crukned tonight?! Woo!" Jimmy, the lead singer of Mindless Self Indulgence and close friend of Gerard's, yelled. "Sorry, Jimmy's out of hand... we brought cocaine!" Steve said cheerfully.

"Cocaine!" Frank yelled.

"Cocaine!" Kitty yelled.

"Cocaine!" Lyn-Z yelled.

Gerard hugged Lyn-Z, they were inseparable best friends. Jimmy pranced in, throwing a few bags of cocaine on the coffee table. Pretty soon more people came, Brendon Urie brought weed, and Sarah Orzechowski brought beer.

Jimmy plugged in a microphone to a random speaker in Frank's house. "Listen up faggots!" "This one's called Bitches!" he said and began, "Bitches love me cause they know that I can rock!" Somehow, Mindless Self Indulgence had set up a mini stage in Frank's living room. Frank rolled his eyes and Jimmy swooped Frank up and hugged him tightly while screaming, "bitches love me cause they know that I can rhyme, bitches love me cause they know that I can fuck! bitches love me cause they know that I'm on time!"

Frank pushed Jimmy away and sighed, the crowd yelled. "I threw out the projects, I threw out the projects, I threw out the projects!" He sang.  The bass practically shook the house, everyone loved it. Lyn-Z purposely played loud, she got lost in it, "C'mon Frank, loosen up a bit!" Jimmy said, grabbing Frank and pushed him into the crowd to crowd surf. Frank started to freak out, hands touching his face and chest.

"You'll be fine, here." Jimmy said handing Steve the mic and he trust-fell into crowd to surf alongside Frank. Random opened the windows and people who could not fit in the house started a mosh pit outside. Their bodies carried out the door, Frank eventually laughing.

Next door, Matt dialed up Ray. The phone rang for a few seconds before he picked up. To make it even worse, Frank's parents were 1 hour away. Inside, a group played the game of 'puff puff pass' with a joint. Somehow, a group of young teenagers came in and brought weed, nobody complained. Mikey and Ray showed up, Mikey wanted to escape the noise, but he got beer and went to Frank's room.

Jimmy's vocals, Steve's guitar, Kitty's drums and Lyn-z's bass shook the house, a new song playing. Golden began to play "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo I be that golden I!" The crowd shouted along with the lyrics. "You watch me burning deep inside of you!" "Shut up I'm singing!" Jimmy shputed, the crowd screamed, "I be that golden I now I rock steady but it don't mean nothing cause,"

A girl threw her bra at jimmy and he put it on his arm. "I can use this now!" Jimmy said, putting it on through his clothes. "I ain't shit," The crowd screamed. "yo and that's okay cause," "I wrote the note so you can watch me hang myself." He yelled.

People were still arriving at the party, different people from low-key bands from Jersey to college junkies showed up, the party kept getting better. Fall out boy somehow came, even though they originated from Chicago.

Pete followed Mikey up the stairs. "I-" "It's okay." Mikey said knowing what Pete would say. "I'm still sorry..." Pete looked at his feet, kicking some dirt away. Mikey smiled, grabbing him by the sleeves and making him sit on Frank's bed with him. "It's okay." he said. "Hey Mikey, who's house is this?" Pete asked.

"Frank's."

"Who's Frank?"

"The guy that beat you up, idiot."

"Oh that punk dwarf, the one with the dreads?"

"Yeah..." Mikey said, "why'd you leave?" Mikey asked, Pete hesitated, "I-.. you were so beautiful and j-just amazing. I didn't want to ruin something as beautiful as you."

"You're honestly acting like a pussy right now, Pete. Man the fuck up."

Pete laughed, and Mikey kissed him on the lips. A couple came falling through the door, Pete and Mikey separated quickly. A young pair looked at the two older men on the bed and scrambled out as quickly as possible. "Wait," Pete stood up and took a step forward. "Ryan, Brendon, what the fuck are you doing?" Pete ran out of the room, probably looking for them. Brendon's voice cracked "Uh-" Pete slapped Brendon upside the head, not hard enough to do any damage but enough to sting. "Ow!" Brendon said, "Go!" Pete demanded. Ryan rubbed the back of Brendon's head as they both walked away.

"This place fucking sucks!" Brendon complained, Ryan gasped, "Brendon we're not allowed to swear! What the heck!"

"Oh my," Brendon sighed, not saying the lords name in vain. "Goodness." Ryan corrected and they were gone.

Pete came back with two beers and sat back down beside Mikey. Mikey cuddled up against Pete, "Do you wanna ditch this place?" Mikey said. "Sure, do you have a car?" Mikey nodded, "I can't drive." He said. "How did you get here, then?" He asked. "Ray drove."

"Who's Ray?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Petey..."

"Tell me!"

"He's a friend. Now, let's go."

They both got up and Pete went to the door, Mikey fixed the bed.

Mikey slipped his fingers in Pete's hand, both intertwined and they held hands.

 

 

It was eleven pm, Mikey and Pete were in the car, by a cliff. "I love you." Mikey said. "I love you too..." Pete rubbed Mikey's head. Mikey smiled, and climbed to the backseat, he shook his ass teasingly in front of Pete. Pete climbed in behind him, putting a hand on the other's hip. Mikey's hand trailed down Pete's back, kissing him passionately. Pete moved one of his hands to Mikey's hair, running his hands through it. Pete leaned in, moving his hand up the blonde's shirt. Pete stopped kissing Mikey for a second. "Do you have any CD's?"

"Check the glove compartment."

Pete climbed back into the front seat, he opened the glove compartment.

CD's galore, he chose one and popped it in, waiting for Mikey's approval.

"Oh, fuck yeah that's, that's good baby."

Mikey let out a laugh. It wasn’t a full blown laugh or even a chuckle. It was more like a ‘humph’. You know, the kind of noise you make when something is amusing but isn’t worth a giggle? Pete kissed him, "Hmph, huh? Am I that unfunny? Did your brain not comprehend how funny I am?" Pete teased. Mikey hummed in response. Pete laughed, kissing him gently. Pete climbed back properly, moving on top of Mikey. Pete threw his shirt onto the front, moving down to Mikey's crotch and nudging Mikey's shirt up with his own head. "I want to suck you.." Mikey said. Pete let out a bit of air. "Let me, first."


End file.
